Destroyed petals
by Benji Himura
Summary: Altered ending for my Violet blossoms story. Read it before reading this story. Failure. What are the consequences for a mistake that costed something more precious than life itself?
1. Prologue

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Prologue

(The end of Violet Blossoms)

Benji and Kanna race by the halls of the base. Kanna stare in shock how fast and determined Benji is running. "Why he keeps pushing himself? He could just fall sited and say that he can't go on. No one would ask for an explanation. His body and his energy are on the verge of collapsing." Kanna thinks seeing the state of her rival.

And on the way Benji grab a mobile radio set and turn it on. "Kasumi they are moving up!" Benji shouts in the transmitter. "We noticed. Maria managed to delay then by jamming the elevator door. You have ten minutes on the tops. Maria and the others can't fight because they can't get in." Kasumi replies from the Shogei-maru.

"Fine. I will be there." Benji says "You got Kanna signal?"

"Yes. We are glad to see that she is safe." Kasumi answers.

Benji tosses that radio pack to the red head. "Tell me if Kasumi inform anything." Benji orders to the red head. Kanna grits her teeth but picks up the set. Few minutes later on the surface one side wall of the large depot explode. Debris fly and some hit a near river. A motorcycle with a side car leaves the building. On the side car Benji sees Sumire. Benji picks the rope and manage to lace the step tire behind the side car. Still holding the rope he is dragged by the high speed vehicle. He raises a tick layer of dust. The pilot shot at Benji but he miss because the movements. Benji begun to use the rope to get closer of the motorcycle. Kanna stare in shock the absolutely insane stunt, especially considering Benji actual physical state.

Benji reach the motorcycle and see that Sumire is unconscious and she have her left cheek a bit redder and her left corner of her mouth have a thin line of blood. Benji fight with the pilot. Still moving they pass over a lump and both Benji and the pilot fall on the ground hard rolling up on the ground and over the other. On the Shogei-maru the sounds of the fight of Benji and the pilot are heard. "On the fall must have turned on." Kasumi theorizes.

"Move down. Prepare to rescue then." Maria orders to the kazegumi members. "Understood." Yuri says acknowledging the order. They began to move down. Benji is under the pilot and they are trading punches. Benji picks a rock and hit him on the head hard. The man falls and Benji keeps hitting and the man skull break with the hits. Benji drops the now bloody stone and sees that the bike now moving slower is moving to the river. He gets up and begun to walk to the bike tossing aside the weapons and the bag pack. He began to run faster and faster. The bike flies over a small docking area and sinks fast. Benji race trying to reach the edge fast. Reaching the edge he leaps on the water. Behind him only a red line can be seen. "The tracer has stopped working. Lack of battery and the water." Kasumi explains to the hanagumi members who are still conscious.

"Move faster!" Maria orders beginning to worry about the sake of her team mates and friends. Yuri nods. The hanagumi get ready taking out Ogami, Iris and Reni. The trio is sleeping. Ogami because the painkillers and Iris and Reni because the stress of the previous hours. Meanwhile Kanna is firing at the depot trying to prevent then from escaping unaware of the events by the river. Under the water Benji swim to the bottom following a line of air bubbles. He reaches the bike on the bottom. Sumire is strapped on a seat belt and Benji try to undo it. But it is jammed. Benji cut it with a knife and hold Sumire close and begun to move up. Benji reach the surface with Sumire and move to the edge. He noticed that Sumire isn't breathing and only move faster. He reaches the edge and pulls her to the ground. He laid her on the ground with the back down, he search for a pulse and don't found it.

He opens her mouth and put both hands on her chest and press it. And he press more four times and he touch her lips with his and blow air on her lungs. He does it two more times and massages her chest again. While massaging her strongly trying to make her breath he shouts to her. "Come on Sumire! Come back!"

And he again blows air to her and he resumes the compressions. "Please Sumire come back! Don't leave me!" He begs to her. And he again does the mouth to mouth. He again resumes the compressions and says with his voice sounding very scared. "Please Sumire don't leave me. Please."

Tears mix with the water on his face and drip on her. "This is not working. I must try something else." Benji says ripping open her uniform top. He charges some energy on his hands and he press on her chest and her body shake like it has been hitted by a powerful electrical discharge. He searches for a pulse and do it again now stronger. Once more her body shakes at the energy and he blows more air to her. And to it again.

"Please Sumire don't give up! You are stronger than this!" he says in a faint voice still trying to resuscitate the heir of the Kanzaki family. "Sumire I love you. Please don't leave me. I can't live with out you." Benji pleas to the limp form of Sumire. Her eyes half open because of the shocks stares his eyes with out the shine of life.

"No…no…you can't…you can't die…" Benji whispers to her holding Sumire tightly. Pressing her limp form against his chest. Staining her flawless white skin with his dark red blood. His blood and tears drips on her lifeless face slowly rolling on her skin.

"Please don't leave me…" Benji begs in a sob "I can't lose another loved one…not again"

Sumire can't respond to his sincere begging. A dread silence fills the area. The shots from Kanna have stopped. And Benji picks Sumire corpse after gently closing her eyes and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. His first and last kiss. He walks to the base slowly. He reaches the base and Kanna races to him. She stops seeing his face. The determinate expression that once was on his face is gone. Replaced by one of infinite sadness and despair. Tears still fall from his eyes falling over Sumire after trailing on his face. Kanna sees Sumire. Her body limp, her arms folded over her stomach and the lifeless expression of her blood and tear stained face. She understands that Benji failed. Sumire is dead. His mission is over. And she lost her Sumire.

Kanna grabs Sumire corpse and hitting Benji. The tired and grieving man doesn't resists. The Shogei-maru is moving down and rolled down the climbing rope to let them climb. Kanna hooks Sumire corpse leaving Benji fallen on the ground. She hooks herself and they are lifted.

Inside the Shogei-maru the hanagumi is in silence. No one dares to say anything. Maria helps Kanna to unhook Sumire and lay her on a bench. And Maria hooks herself and goes down to pick Benji. Who is still in the ground and don't show signs of leaving it.

"Benji let's go." Maria says moving to him. Benji doesn't respond. A loud roar of an engine cuts the air. A huge truck is leaving the base. Benji picks a symbol on a man clothes and raises all of sudden. "I will avenge her." He says with his voice dripping with rage. He disappears and appears in front of the truck.

"**Mighty Seiryu…Pledging my entire soul and body…I summon every drop of your great power…To exterminate my enemies!"** Benji says with a cold voice.

"Benji get out of there!" Maria shouts running to Benji trying to get him out of the way of the speeding truck.

"**IN THE NAME OF THE ANCIENT PACT I SHALL BE THE VESSEL OF YOUR FURY!"** Benji shouts the end of his forbidden ritual. A large lightning falls from the clear sky. With the shape of a dragon and it hits Benji. Destroying the ground around him in a burst of light. The truck is hitten by a powerful lightning blast that fully destroy the engine block and stops the huge machine. Maria stares at Benji. His hair that it was in a dull silver color are now shinning silver, his red eyes glow like rubies burning with rage and energy. His ragged shirt is replaced by a blue scaled armor covering him from below the neck, only leaving the fingers uncovered. Benji moves to the truck and rips the door out from it. Tossing it many meters away. He sees a man cowering inside the cabin.

"You are the leader of that scum of an army. You killed the person who I love more than my life. And for that you will pay." Benji says to him in a deep and rage full voice. He grabs the man by the neck burying his now long black nails on his flesh and drags him out from the cabin. The man tries to cut off Benji arm. But to his shock the sword breaks on the scales. Benji grabs the broken sword and nails the man into a tree by the wrists. He screams in pain. Benji smiles at the man pain.

Benji uses his claws to rip open the man abdomen. He screams even more with that. Benji grabs the man stomach and pulls it off from the man. He lifts it careless ripping his guts on the way. He places it over the man head and slashes it open with his claws. The man roars in pain with the acid dissolve his skin and flesh. Maria stares in shock fighting the urge to throw up with that horrible scene. The man screams while the acid eats away his face, shoulders and chest. And Benji is ripping chunks of the man legs adding more pain to him. Soon the man dies when the acid finally reaches into his brain. Maria lost the fight with her stomach and it is throwing up.

Benji moves to her. He burns the blood off his hand with his energy cleaning them. "I avenged the woman that I love. I am soon going to follow her." Benji says rubbing gently Maria back to ease her nausea. Maria who finished looks at him with shock. "What I just did killed me." He says calmly kneeling on the ground. Maria can see that he isn't lying. The torture took ten minutes. And she can see the scales falling from his body. Showing that it wasn't a armor. But it was natural scales. Under them Benji wounds appear. And there isn't a sign of how the scales were attached to his skin. As it was just glued there. Benji arms hang limply and his eyes are half closed and unfocused.

"No!" a female voice shouts. Maria turns to the voice. She sees Reni running to them crying. Reni hugs Benji kneeling in front of him. "Please don't die!" she cries to the taller man.

Benji eyes focus on Reni. He smiles weakly at her "You woke…" he moves his lips saying but no words leave his mouth. "Please don't leave me!" Reni cries burying her face on his bloody chest staining her white skin with his blood. "Please…I love you…"

Benji eyes went with Reni confession. It was barely a whisper. But he heard it clearly. He can feels her warm body tightly against his and she trying hard to pass him some of her own energy trying to keep him alive.


	2. Trauma

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Chapter one: Trauma

Teito July first of 1926

In the intensive care unit of the hanayashiki base hospital.

Benji is on a bed fully bandaged. Many machines hooked on him with many purposes. But the main one is just keep him alive. Few meters away Reni looks at him. A glass wall is everything between her and the object of her affections. She has dark rings under her blue eyes and her hair is tangled. She looks very tired. But no one can take her from her vigil. More than anything the silver haired German teen wants to be at his side. But by orders she stays away. According to the doctors anything can kill him. She is already cried out. She has no more tears to shed. Few meters away in a door Maria looks at the younger girl. She moves to her to once again try to make her sleep a couple of hours.

In another part of the hospital.

Yoneda, Kaede and a doctor are in an office. "Any changes?" Yoneda asks to the old doctor. "No. He has more wounds on himself that an entire platoon after a battle in the kouma wars. His spirit energy is bellow the surviving levels. Whatever he did killed him for good." The doctor replies combing his sparse hair.

"He performed a dragon pact." Yoneda says to the doctor. "I heard few legends about that. It supposed to kill the person who performed. But in exchange for his life he gain absolute power for a small period of time." The doctor says "He is a Himura. I heard that they are the only line that can perform it."

Yoneda nods confirming the information. "I don't even know how he survived this long." The doctor muses. "Maybe the elders from the Himura clan might know a way to prevent his death." Kaede says to them. "It is possible. And I already thought in that. I already send Kayama to talk to them." Yoneda answers. "He saved eight members of the hanagumi from a fate worse than death and death. He deserves a chance to live."

"But if he doesn't desire to live?" Kaede asks voicing everyone worries. "He has some. He is holding this far. He has the desire." Yoneda replies.

In Kagoshima.

Kayama arrives in a Japanese mansion. He is greeted by a young woman and he quickly explains his reason for the visit. She nods and leads him to a room. There he sees an elderly couple wearing traditional kimonos. Kayama bows respectfully and he explains to them the situation.

"I see. My grandson has truly performed the rites. I was hoping that it was only a feeling." The man says. "We need to know if there is anything that might prevent his death. He saved the life of eight important people for the imperial city defense. And avenged the death of the ninth. We can't let him die with out trying to save him." Kayama says bowing deeply begging to them.

"There is a way. But he can also die after taking it." The man says and the woman walks away and returns after few minutes. She hands a small black pill to Kayama. "That is a dragon tear. It is supposed to prevent the death after the use of the pact. But it was never used." The elder says.

"If it is a chance for him." Kayama says. The elders smile and Kayama leaves quickly to give the medicine for Benji.

Teito July seventh 1926

The Teigeki members are moving to the theater. All of them are using black clothes. "In the end Benji-kun couldn't even go to Sumire-san funeral." Sakura says in a sad voice. She still has tears on her eyes. "I know. But her family wanted to bury her as soon is possible. Even being her lover Benji can't do anything unless they where married." Maria says to Sakura.

"I am going to the hospital." Reni says to the others. "I will take you there." Maria says to the teen. Reni nod thankful for the ride. And the duo moves away to the hospital. "Reni you need to rest a bit. You don't want Benji to see you like that." Maria says trying to make the young girl to sleep.

"I will rest when he is safe." Reni replies in an emotion filled voice. Maria is no longer surprised by Reni show of emotions toward Benji. She is making company to Reni and because of that the German girl began to make confidences to the Russian woman. One of the many vigil nights together Reni told to the Russian about the attempt of rape that Benji prevented and how he comforted her. The rage that the story stirred inside Maria only was soothed when she recalled the way that Benji killed the yakuza leader. And in that night she didn't had a nightmare about how horrible it was. But she dreamt that she was helping Benji on torturing that man. And the dreams stopped. After few minutes they arrive in the hospital. Moving to the intensive care unit they see Kayama there with a doctor. The tsukigumi leader explains to them about the medicine. Reni is not pleased about the chances but she accept. And the ancient medicine is given to Benji.

And the comatose man began to have a seizure. Kayama, Maria, the doctor and Reni run to him holding him down while his body is firing his muscles in a wild rhythm. His mouth is opened in a silent scream. The machines beep in warning about his condition.

Reni wraps her hands around Benji left hand. "Please don't leave me." She begs in a whisper. Kayama watches in shock Benji right hand ripping from the bed the side metallic protection. And his left hand only gently squeezing Reni hand. Benji let go of the metal structure and Kayama sees in shock the bending mark with the shape of a hand.

"Please stay wit me…" Reni begs again her voice lower than a whisper. Slowly Benji body stops convulsing. The machines gauges slowly lower to the safety levels showing that Benji is recovering. The doctor checks Benji.

"His heart beat is growing stronger. His pressure too. He is getting better than before." He says to the trio. Reni eyes lithe up with the information. Maria and Kayama smiles at the news. The brown haired sailor leaves to tell the news to the others. And Maria stays with Reni.

Teito July twentieth 1926

"What you mean he won't recover?" Yoneda asks to the elder doctor. "I meant this. What ever he did took a great price. Most of his muscular tissue where damaged. He won't be able to walk, hold things, or even talk. I am not even sure if he is truly here." The doctor says to Yoneda explaining Benji situation. "You said yourself that it was a sacrifice ritual. He is as good as dead." He adds to Yoneda in a clinical tone.

"It has to be a way. My team and myself won't be able to take another death." Yoneda says.

"I am sorry but I can't fix what is broken. The medicine can't fix that kind of mystical damage." The doctor says. "Can he leave?" Yoneda asks. "Yes. His wounds closed nicely. But he will need special care." The doctor says.

"He will get them. Just prepare him." Yoneda says and the doctor nods. In another room Benji is being dressed carefully by two male nurses. He is placed in a wheel chair and taken to a reception. Reni is there with Maria waiting. Maria can see how much Reni is sad in seeing Benji like that. He has a blank expression and his eyes are blurred. The German teen takes the place of the two nurses and pushes Benji to a waiting car. Yoneda saw it all holding back tears in seeing a once healthy young man turned into a lifeless shell. All because he obeyed orders to not send help for the girls that he considered his own daughters. And the price was running the life of a young man, the life of a young woman who was one of his adopted daughters, the emotional scarring for them all and the grief of the real parents of Sumire. All because a secret base who is now destroyed. Yoneda helps the two girls placing Benji on the car and they move to the theater.

In the theater the remaining members of the Teigeki gasps in shock when seeing Benji state. Sakura hold back tears covering her mouth that it is open in shock. Iris hugs Ogami waist crying. Kanna expression is blank not showing any sympathy for him. Orihime stares in shock, very pale. Kohran is also staring with tears on her eyes. The kazegumi hold each other crying. Kaede stares crying. After all she was the one who allowed him to go rescue the hanagumi. Ogami is pale trying to comfort Iris. Thinking that he could be in Benji place if the taller man rescue failed. Reni with the help of Maria and Sakura moves Benji to the second floor. Reni softly pushes the chair to balcony where Sumire used to take her teas. And before the incident Benji made company to her many times.

Teito September eleventh 1926

Benji is on the balcony staring at the nothing as usual. His clothes are mainly the same. Only a bit heavier for the chilly autumn air. Reni is walking by the halls with a folded blanket moving for the balcony. She reaches the balcony and gently covers Benji with the blanket. She sits besides Benji and pulls the script of the new play and study besides him. Maria looks from a window partly surprised with the changes that Benji actual state have caused to Reni. The German teen become more soft, feminine and very caring. And the Russian can't help in begging to the skies that somehow he recovers to not only express gratitude for the German teen but also return her affections.

On Yoneda office.

Yoneda is with Kohran, Kayama and Kaede on the office. "What about the armor that was recovered from the truck?" Yoneda asks to them. "The armor is undamaged. I asked to Maria-han to pilot it in few tests. And she is having problems to adjust to it. The armor is too fast and unstable." Kohran says to Yoneda. "My agents haven't found much of information about the base, the armor and the terrorists who attacked the base. The base very existence is being denied." Kayama reports to them.

"In other words we have an armor that we can't pilot. A base that no one wants to explains. The death of a beloved team member and the semi-comatose state of a civilian thanks to it. How I will explain this to the elders?" Yoneda says to them. They stay in silence.

"My best guess is that Sumire kidnapping and the base attack is connected even by distance. I just found that the attackers are yakuzas. The man that kidnapped Sumire was a yakuza general." Kayama says. "We might be facing a new yakuza war."

"I want you dig more. I don't want to raise that theory with out facts to back it up." Yoneda says. The trio nods and the meting go on.

Teito July second 1927

Reni walks to the balcony to get Benji. The sun is finishing setting and the summer air is beginning to chill. Reni smiles at him softly bushing a couple of leaves from his lap. He is under a large sun guard. A small thing to preventing him from getting a sunburn.

"I think that I need to found you a new spot to stay during the day. I know that you like staying here. But staying outdoors so long might be bad for your health." Reni says in a soft voice pushing the wheel chair.

"I admit that you look really handsome with that tan." She adds blushing. Reni stops for a moment to open the balcony doors so she can pass with the wheelchair. Seven loud bangs roars in the air in a consecutive manner. Reni turns to the direction of the sound and sees seven stakes nailing on the wheelchair where Benji is. Blood drips from the metal stakes. Reni let out a shriek and runs to him covering the small distance between them. But she is tackled by a tall figure.

"Nice. This is his woman. Very pretty. I will have much fun with her." The figure says in a sleazy voice licking his lips. Another figure is behind it. "Me too. She looks very tasty. Hurry up." The second one says "I can't believe that we killed Seiryu so easily. He was a legend." The second adds looking at Benji. Reni tries to fight the first figure but he backslaps her. He holds her hands above her head with one of his hands and rips Reni shirt. This actions trigger on her old memories of another event like this.

Secret military base June twenty fifth 1926

A tall man with a white kimono grabs me. He drags me to the kitchen and begins to rips my clothes. I try to fight and scream but I can't fight back against the stronger man and his minions. My screams are only exciting them more. As well my useless struggle. I cry with humiliation and shame. As well fear for not be able to prevent them from raping me. To my shock and hope a door bursts open taking down one of my attackers. With an unrestrained fury Benji kills her attackers. Moving closer to me he talks to me in Japanese. I don't understand what he says. I back away scared from him. He might attack me too. He tries talking to me again now sited in the floor as to show that he won't leave. "I am scared…" I say not realizing that I spoke in German. He talks to me. I understand his words again. He tells me that he came for save me. (I am very scared…) I say now in Japanese. We talk a bit and he gives me some band to put on my arm. I do and when I try to walk away I fall. He holds me gently and I scream scared. I keep screaming while he holds me gently saying that he won't hurt me. That he won't let anything happens to me. I hug him crying out my fears on his chest. Feeling the warmth of his body and the liquid warmth of his blood. For some reason the scent of his blood mixed to his own scent sooths me as well his kind words. I just knew that he would not allow anything to harm me. And I slowly fell in sleep on his warm embrace.

Back to Teito present time

"Benji!" Reni shouts scared. The two men chuckle evilly at her. Isn't this the Akujiki?" the second man says seeing the long sword on the wheel chair. "I will stab him with his own sword." He says smiling unsheathing the cursed sword. He can't feel the sword eating away his energy. But he manages to stab Benji with it. He laughs seeing the blade piercing her master. "Hurry up! I want to have my way with her too!" he says looking to the first one who is too busy ripping Reni shirt slowly.

The second man doesn't realize his mistake. The blood red blade changes color becoming lighter until it turns into a shinning silver color. They also don't notice the stakes moving from Benji body and falling. Or even the sword magically releasing herself from his heart and floating on the air.

"Help me Benji!" Reni cries not seeing the event because both or her attackers are blocking her sight. Benji eyes glow with a faint dark blue color and his hands begin to twitch.

"Please Benji!" she cries weakly. Benji eyes shot open and the first man moves to rips her pants.

End of the chapter one.

I want to say thank you for SilverBlue Dragon for the review. Thank you all who are reading and not reviewing. Please don't be shy and review. I will send you a personal thank you as well thank you on the story.


End file.
